


the devil is a prankster

by omaken



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/omaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Matt is actually a huge prankster, but only when he's around Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully not too OOC

It occurs to Foggy one night when they’re all working overtime at the office to prepare their client’s defense tomorrow. Matt has been a little more strung-out recently, which Foggy assumes is due to the longer nights he’s been spending as Daredevil and the longer hours they’re having to put in to keep Nelson & Murdock afloat. As a result, Matt has been more distant lately, more blunt, and well, sort of an ass. Anyway, it occurs to Foggy (don’t ask him how his mind works) that Matt might be way more ticklish than the average person due to his heightened senses. And because Foggy is a dick and completely done with Matt’s attitude, he decides to tackle Matt and get to work, consequences be damned.

They both know now that Matt would win in any sort of physical altercation, but the best part is that if he insists on keeping his midnight activities a secret from Karen, then he’s just going to have to take it since there’s no way he can fight back without blowing his cover. Matt looks like his entire body has been electrified. His glasses are askance and he’s full out laughing while simultaneously trying not to struggle to hard and giving away that he can actually “see.” Foggy has to hand it to him: he’s good.

Karen is laughing along now too, having whipped out her phone to record the moment.

There are literally tears streaming down Matt’s face, at which point Foggy finally lets up. Matt looks like he’s trying to scowl, but he’s completely out of breath and still laughing so the effort is mostly wasted. He looks completely at ease, and Foggy is all at once nostalgic for the days where he didn’t know his best friend was a vigilante slash superhero, when he thought all the cuts and bruises were legitimately just Matt being clumsy at home. He helps pull Matt to his feet before giving him a pat on the back.

Foggy knows he’s pushing it, but he raises an eyebrow at Matt before saying “hyper senses, huh?”

“Thanks Foggy, I really needed that. I’ve been too stressed lately,” Matt announces to the room.

Foggy starts walking back to his desk but doesn’t make it one step before a sharp jab to his side causes him to let out a shriek. 

“Payback is going to be a bitch,” Matt whispers in his ear so that Karen can’t hear him. He gives Foggy a bone-chilling grin, the kind that says “hope you can finish what you started.”

Foggy knows he’s screwed.

——

The next day, Foggy is a complete nervous wreck at the office. It starts when he’s in the kitchen making coffee. Karen’s running late today, and Foggy’s usually in before Matt, so he figures he’s alone until -

“So I figured we could get a early start on the Ortez case.”

“Holy fucking shit what the HELL Matt?” And Matt is standing directly behind him. He has no idea how long he’s been standing there are how the hell he didn’t hear him come in. Matt’s expression is perfectly blank as he raises an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

Throughout the day, Matt seems intent on terrorizing him. He’s not sure what all Matt’s superpowers entail, but apparently they allow him to seemingly appear out of thin air. On Foggy’s way back from lunch, he feels a poke in his ribs before he hears Matt’s voice: “Boo.” Foggy nearly jumps out of his skin, but when he turns around, there’s no one there. When he gets back to the office, Matt is somehow already there, and Foggy just grumbles about vigilantes and devils as he walks back into his office.

“You seem tense.” 

Foggy spasms before taking a deep breath and turning around. “How long have you been there?” He doesn’t know how Matt managed to walk across the entire office without making the floorboards creek; the building isn’t exactly new. Matt grins. “Only a few minutes. I was wondering if you could take a look at these forms.” Foggy sighs and takes the papers, but he’s even more on edge now.

All three of them are in the conference room reviewing paperwork when Karen says “Everything okay Foggy? You seem tense.” Foggy starts at the sudden break in the silence. “Yeah, everything’s fine, just a lot of work to get done today…” When she goes back to her work, Matt just gives him a sly grin and— “motherfucker,” Foggy actually has no idea how anyone believes Matt is as innocent and he would have them believe. But when Karen picks her head back up at the disturbance, Matt is the picture of innocence.

Foggy knows Matt can’t do anything while they’re still in the office. But once he steps foot out the door, all bets are off. He has no idea if Matt’s ninja skills include magical tickle powers, but he’s not sticking around to find out. It’s 5 o’clock and he figures if he heads out now, he’ll beat Matt out of the office. That is, until he gets to the door and finds Matt with his coat already on. 

“Finally.” He drapes an arm around Foggy’s shoulders. 

“Have fun at the show tonight, guys.” Karen says from her desk. “Wish I could join you guys but I’ve got to make sure the rest of these papers are in order for tomorrow.”

Foggy doesn’t know what “show” they’re talking about, or how on earth Matt managed to convince her that they were going to “see” a show, He’s equal parts indignant, impressed, and well, terrified for what’s about to happen.

When they close they door behind them, everything seems to come to a standstill. Until Matt grins.

Foggy runs for his life. Matt just laughs and gives chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added on a one-shot I wrote a few weeks ago that fits with the theme. And I decided to write a new chapter after this one, so enjoy this one if you haven't read it already

Foggy has taken to calling it the Cross Examination, capital letters and all. They both know Foggy can’t lie for shit, and with Matt’s heightened senses, even more so. Of course, Matt only does it to wind Foggy’s sails. 

Like today. Foggy walks into the office, only to find Matt’s arm draped over his shoulder as soon as he walks in.

“Cross Exam. How was your date with -“ Matt starts.

“NOPE. LA LA LA LA LA LA. CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Foggy covers his ears just for good measure.

All throughout the morning, Matt tries sneaking in questions about Foggy’s mystery date, Foggy heading him off at every turn. They’re long past the point where Foggy has to answer for Matt to sniff out a lie, and they both know it. Which is how Foggy knows that if Matt asks the right questions, his racing heart will give him away in an instant. Sometimes, Foggy wonders who the more serious one is. Karen would say it was Matt, but then again, Matt is seriously good at playing the innocent bystander, like scary good.

They work in companionable silence for the next hour.

“It was Rita from the salon across the street, wasn’t it?” Matt manages to get the words out before Foggy realizes it's happening. He's not even going to begin to try and understand how Matt's senses work, but he must have given something away because Matt's smirk is insufferable.

Foggy groans, faceplanting onto his laptop. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

Matt just laughs. And despite how bone-headed he might be about keeping secrets, he never pushes Foggy, not when it comes to actual matters of privacy. Of course, Foggy's become so good at reading him that Matt's almost inclined to say that his hyper-senses put them on equal footing.

He ruffles Foggy’s hair a bit. “Better luck next time, buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, he’s going to film Matt’s antics - it would be a bigger setback to Matt Murdock than the world finding out that he’s Daredevil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Matt being a huge dork and Karen still being completely oblivious
> 
> There may or may not be another chapter coming...if the muse strikes again

Foggy’s just started the coffee maker and is heading to his office to drop off his briefcase this time when it happens. More specifically, there are suddenly fingers wiggling under his arms - Matt’s fingers. Foggy drops his briefcase and drops his arms to his sides, but a squeak manages to escape his mouth before he bites down on his lower lip. He pivots hard in an attempt to shake Matt off him, but only succeeds in knocking over the coat stand. Matt manages to cling to him like glue, doing some sort of strange half-flip to avoid the falling pole. Foggy utters a curse to blind ninjas.

The two of them are on the floor now and Foggy is aware he’s twitching more than a turkey on Thanksgiving. He lets out a whimper. If he doesn’t manage to get away soon, he knows the floodgates are going to open and he’s going to laughing his brains out and Matt’s going to have the satisfaction of knowing he’s won and that’s completely unacceptable.

“Foggy, this is a very serious weakness,” Matt chastises in that annoyingly even tone of his. “What if someone were to interrogate you to get to me?” 

“F-fuck you” Foggy manages to get out. Nevermind the fact that none of Daredevil’s enemies would be ridiculous enough to torture him via tickling for information. And then he takes stock of his current predicament and reconsiders - wonders how any of Hell’s Kitchen’s criminals actually fear Matt at all. 

Matt drops his voice an octave lower in what he probably thinks is a good impression of one of Fisk’s henchmen. “Tell me where to find Daredevil.” Then he does something with his fingers that has Foggy full-on belly laughing, fists pounding on the floor for reprieve.

“Oh my god Matt, I give! I give!” It occurs to Foggy that this is a lose-lose situation, as is often the case when Matt gets into one of these moods. 

“Wrong answer,” Matt says with a false air of disappointment. 

Foggy feels like he’s seriously about to pass out from lack of oxygen when the tickling sensations stop and he’s breathing in blessed, precious gulps of air. Matt has his head cocked to the side like he’s listening for something, then he’s abruptly helping Foggy to his feet and dusting him off as he says, “you should try to be more careful before you’ve had your morning coffee Foggy.”

Over Matt’s shoulder, Foggy cam see concern etched in Karen’s face as she closes the door behind her. “Are you okay, Foggy?”

Foggy’s jaw drops in disbelief and he sputters incoherently with indignation. One of these days, he’s going to film Matt’s antics - it would be a bigger setback to Matt Murdock than the world finding out that he’s Daredevil.


End file.
